Sandy Castles
by fadedjae
Summary: Everyone goes to the beach. POV of Ken. (Kensuke with hints of Takari and Taito). Chapter 6 is finally done! Huzzah!
1. A Perfect Plan

Disclaimer: I own Digimon.... just kidding. I don't. Duh. However, this is my little story, and despite the fact it's insanely crappy, it's mine and you canna have it. ^^ Anywho, I think Ken and Davis are meant for each, so this is a little fluffy thing about Ken and his relationship with the other Digidestined, especially Davis. If ya want to email me to complain, vent, rage, or whatever... I LOVE EMAILS! Please send evrything to Fademarkblue@hotmail.com. Thanks for reading! I love ya!  
  
~~~  
It had been Davis idea to have all the Digidestined go to the beach. He had brought his plan to me first, and after I heartily agreed, he asked the rest of his friends about it.  
  
It had been a hit.  
  
Davis was pleased, of course, and the rest of his friends were almost giddy with excitement. The older members of the group rarely had time to deal with us, and that combined with all our needs for a vacation made the plan a diamond one.  
  
However, I worried.  
  
Wormmon assured me that they saw me as "part of the gang", but I doubted that I was a full member, or even an invited one. If it hadn't been for Davis, I wondered if I would have been included at all.  
  
It was, of course, my fault they didn't like me. I didn't deserve them, and I never would.  
  
Still, Davis had insisted that I tagged along. I could never disappoint him, especially when he looked at me like he had, with his large brown eyes soft and pleading.  
  
So, I had promised to come, despite my fears.  
  
~~~  
  
"We have to invite Mimi." Kari said firmly.  
  
We had gathered in Davis room for farther discussion of the beach party. I sat on the floor, next to an almost drooling Yolei. Davis perched on his bed, similarly drooling over Kari.  
  
"Yeah, good idea Kari." He gushed.   
  
I tried not to scowl.  
  
TK nodded. "It just wouldn't be the same without her." He agreed. "Davis, do you mind if we call her now?"  
  
Davis smiled stupidly at Kari. "Whatever..."  
  
Kari giggled. "I'll call her then." She padded out of the room and into Davis' kitchen.  
  
Davis continued to smile stupidly.   
  
Yolei continued to drool.  
  
Cody, always serious, frowned. "Will we be able to take our Digimon?"  
  
Demiveemon bounced on Davis' pillow. "I wanna go to the beach!" He grabbed on Davis' sleeve and pulled with all of his tiny might. "Pwease Davis? Can I come too?"  
  
"I dunno buddy," Davis picked him up. "If people saw you..."  
  
Kari ran back into Davis' room, the phone balanced on her shoulder. "Yes Mimi," she waved wildly at us, "All of us, yup, even Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy and Joe. Uh huh... okay. Right so, we wanted to invite you... mm... Yup. Really?" More wild waves. "Are you sure? Oh Mimi, that'd be perfect! Uh huh... Hold on, I'll ask." Kari's eyes were bright with silent laughter. "Mimi has a private beach!" She practically squealed, "So that means we'd have it all to ourselves!"  
  
"Which answers you're question," I said to Demiveemon. "Now everyone can go!"  
  
Kari returned to Mimi. "Thanks Mimi, that's a great idea. If you wanted, we could see if your Digimon wanted to come too. Yup, a real reunion! Okay, so when will be back here? Great! Okay, I'll talk to you later!"  
  
Yolei clapped her hands together. "Mimi's coming? This will be so fun!"  
  
Kari grinned and hung up the phone. "If we brought the older group's Digimon, just imagine how great it will be!"  
  
"It'll be awesome!" Davis jumped on his bed, sending Demiveemon flying in the air. Fortunately, I dove to grab the minute monster, and caught him just before he hit the ground.  
  
Unfortunately, the only one paying attention had been Yolei.  
  
She drooled harder.  
  
I sighed as I put Demiveemon softly on the floor. It would be an adventure all right, going to the beach with these people. I hoped I survived.  
  
  



	2. Constant Fears

"Towel, check. Food, check. Change of clothes, check." I frowned at my bag of beach supplies. "Sun screen, check."  
  
"Wormmon, check!" Wormmon grinned at me from my bed. "Please don't forget me, Ken, I want to come too."  
  
"Of course you're coming!" I picked him up and swung him in my arms. "If for nothing else, I need you for moral support."  
  
"Why Ken?"  
  
I shook my head, refusing to explain. "It's nothing Wormmon. Come on, let's finish getting ready."  
  
~~~  
  
I was actually worried about what I looked like. I stood in front of my mirror in my bathing suit, staring at my reflection. "What do you think?"  
  
The boy in the mirror smiled shyly back. His, my, violet eyes peered out under long, too girly eyelashes, and blue hair fell to shadow my, his, face.  
  
"I hate talking about myself in third person." I covered my reflection's face with my hand and lowered my gaze to examine the rest of my body.  
  
Shoulders... too weak. Chest... too skinny. Waist... too narrow. Legs... too long. I was so... awkward. Gangly. I pulled a tee shirt over my head and frowned. "Maybe I should tell them I'm sick."  
  
"But you've been looking forward to this, Ken." Wormmon's large eyes shimmered in the light of dawn. "What would Davis say?"  
  
Davis. I swallowed hard and turned away. "Who cares what he thinks?"  
  
"You care, Ken, don't you?"  
  
I flinched, and attempted to cover it with a shrug. Suddenly a horrible thought hit me. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
Wormmon smiled gently. "It is to me Ken, because I'm your partner. But I don't think anyone else knows."  
  
I heaved a massive sigh of relief. "If I ever start do anything... you know, to blow it all, make sure you stop me."  
  
"You don't want Davis to know?"  
  
"Of course not!" I yelled. Inhaling slowly, I managed to calm myself. "No, I don't want him to know. I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"How come?"  
  
I plopped onto my bed. "Well, I'm afraid he won't like me, even as a friend, if I told him. Besides, the whole thing is sort of weird, don't you think?"  
  
"No." Wormmon snuggled into my side. "I just want you to be happy. And I like Davis. I think he's good for you."  
  
"Davis is my only friend." At Wormmon's hurt expression, I added hastily, "Who's a human. I don't want to ruin anything with my stupid declarations of love."  
  
"Why would it ruin your relationship?"  
  
"Because." I flipped onto my back and rested my head on my arms. I stared up at my ceiling; the small cracks in the otherwise perfect white always amazed me. "He likes Kari. Even though she doesn't return his affections and never will. She's using him, though I doubt she means too. And I think he likes it, in a way. She's something he can run after. He needs her, he needs something to win."  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Wormmon said gently.  
  
I smiled. "It's simple. He doesn't love me."  
  
Wormmon sighed sadly. "I don't want you to be upset Ken. And I think you should tell him. You told me, and I don't hate you."  
  
I was about to tell him that it was completely different when a series of horn beeps shattered my reality. "Ahh! Tai's here!" With one hand, I grabbed Wormmon and with the other, I reached for my bag. I ran down the hall, stuffed my feet in my shoes and made it outside it record time.  



	3. The Stud Mobile

Tai had a van. It was old, it was sort of ugly, and he was in love with it. Matt had dubbed it the "Can Van", and Davis titled it the "Ride from Hell", but Tai's name for his vehicle was the "Stud Mobile".  
  
The side door opened, and I could see that everyone else, Digimon included, were already inside. And it was packed.  
  
"Ken!" Davis grinned and motioned me to enter. "We all had to double buckle, so you have to sit with me."  
  
Tai waved from the front seat. "Hey Ken," he called over his shoulder. "Sorry you have to sit with Davis, hopefully he won't get carsick."  
  
In the back, the older kids snickered. Sora, Izzy, Joe, Yolei and Cody were stuffed in the back seats, leaving the middle for TK, Kari, Davis and me.  
  
Matt chuckled from the front. "That's why you always have to call shotgun."  
  
I maneuvered myself inside, climbing over TK, then Kari, and then Davis. "Are you sure the van will be able to handle us?"  
  
Tai nodded. "The Stud Mobile can handle anything."  
  
Groan erupted from the back.   
  
I squeezed next to Davis. "Hey Davis," I said as casually as I could.  
  
"Hey Ken!" Davis replied. "Hope you don't mind sharing with me. I kinda like be squashed in a smelly van, how about you?" His brown eyes danced merrily. "And the best part is I get to sit next to Kari."   
  
Kari rolled her eyes. "Different seats on the way back!"  
  
"We're meeting Mimi at the beach," Matt told us all, "Which is a good thing. One, we wouldn't be able to fit her in, and two, she'd probably commit suicide if she was forced to ride in this piece of junk."  
  
"Hey!" Tai smacked Matt. "Watch what you say about the Stud Mobile."  
  
Various Digimon huddled in any open spaces. "If we get pulled over..." Gatomon growled under her breath.   
  
"Don't worry," Patamon said from TK's lap. "Today's going to be a great day!"  
  
Next to me, Davis wiggled. "It'll be a fantastic day!" He grinned. "The best ever."  
  
"The weather's supposed to be perfect, I checked online before we left." Izzy said from the back. "Sunny all day, and hot. Just right for going to the beach."  
  
"The only thing we need now is some tunes." Matt switched on the radio. "Too bad I didn't bring any of my band's recordings." After flipping through the channels, he stopped on a song.   
  
"I hate this song!" Sora yelled over the music. "Why'd you pick this one?"  
  
"Because it's loud!" Tai opened all the windows and cranked up the volume. "Beach, here we come!"  
  
~~~  
  
We screeched onto the highway and sped down the road. The wind blew through the van, bringing us relief from the early day heat. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, enjoying the salty breeze.  
  
Davis wiggled again. "Are we almost there yet?"  
  
It was hard, sitting next to him. We were smashed together, my right side in total contact with his left. He moved a lot, bumping our legs together, or nudging my shoulder. I forced myself not to notice it, and focussed instead on the scenery. "I don't think so, Davis. I believe Mimi's beach is farther away from the public ones."  
  
Suddenly Davis leaned over me, sticking his head out the window. "I can see the ocean!"  
  
He was completely in my lap. I blinked, unable to move, frozen by shock. Wormmon, resting at my feet, caught my eye and winked at me.  
Davis pushed himself back into his seat. "It can't be long now." He told me. "I can hardly wait."  
  
"Yeah," I tried to talk, but the words stuck in my throat. "Me neither."  
  
Davis flashed me a grin. He raised his eyebrows, glancing at Kari out of the corner of his eyes. He yawned suddenly, and stretched his arms over the seat, and onto Kari's shoulders. "I'll need someone to put suntan lotion on me..." He said suggestively.  
  
Kari deftly shrugged out of Davis' embrace. "Maybe Veemon will do it." She replied with a sweet smile.  
  
Davis pouted and turned back to me. "Well, I thought it was pretty smooth."  
  
"You're slick Davis, that's for sure," I laughed with him.  
  
"Speaking of suntan lotion," Joe piped up from the backseat, "It's very import to wear proper protection. Now, I brought SP 75, just in case. You can never be too careful."  
  
Sora giggled. "Joe, tell me you didn't bring an entire first aid kit."  
  
Davis and I turned around in our seats. "Hey, what's that pink bottle?" Davis asked, pointing to something pink in Joe's bag.  
  
"Pepto-Bismol." Joe replied. "You never know what could happen at the beach."  
  
Yolei adjusted her glasses. "As long we have plenty of food, I'm all set."  
  
"We brought everything." Sora rummaged through a cooler. "And Mimi promised that we could have whatever we wanted. Her beach house is going to be open and empty of any adults."  
  
"Sweet." Davis bounced excitedly. "Speed it up Tai, I wanna get there before I'm too old to enjoy it!"  
  
Tai grinned. "You're lucky I'm a completely irresponsible and totally reckless driver, Davis!" He stepped on the gas, and we zoomed towards the beach.  



	4. Songs and a Near Death Experience

Hehe. Tai drives like me. ^^ The song they sing is by the Beastie Boys, and I hope I got the lyrics right.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tai was making record time. He was a crazy driver, and the first time he had given me a ride, I was certain I'd never survive it. There was a bizarre thrill in it though, racing high above the speed limit in somewhat ghetto van packed with excited kids.  
  
I mused over it. It seemed weird thinking of them as "kids". Joe was the oldest, and was studying to be a doctor. And Digimon weren't kids, either, obviously. But to refer to them as my "friends" was presuming too much. Wasn't it?  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Davis poked my arm. "Huh, Ken?"  
  
"Nothing," I said with a shake of my head.   
  
"You're okay, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied quickly. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I thought that maybe Matt and Tai's singing was making you sick. It sure as hell makes my head hurt."  
  
Sure enough, Matt and Tai were singing, if one could call it that, at the top of their lungs. Kari and TK had pressed their hands against their ears, and in the back, I could mumble complaints.  
  
"Kick it!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Huh?" I frowned. "What's this?"  
  
"The Beastie Boys!" Davis whapped the back of my head. "It's a good song, if they weren't butchering it..."  
  
"You wake up late for school man you don't want to go!" Matt yelled back.  
  
"You ask your mom please, but she still said..."  
  
"No!" Davis chimed in with a grin.  
  
"You miss two classes said..." Tai began the line, then waved for someone to continue.  
  
From the back, Sora and Yolei picked it up, "No homework!"  
  
TK uncovered his ears. "But your teacher breaches class like he's some kind of..."  
  
"Jerk!" Davis whooped.  
  
Suddenly the entire van erupted into song. "You gotta fight... for your right... to party!"  
  
The Stud Mobile burst into a full force of singing chaos. Everyone sang with a sort of gleeful rebellious energy. Everyone except Cody. I fought the urge to smile. Count on him to be as clueless as I was.  
  
Davis hummed along, swaying his body to the beats. "You're lucky I'm so cool, Ken," he said seriously, "I don't know where'd you be without me."  
  
"Someplace bad, that's for sure," I said acknowledged with a chuckle.  
  
"Damn straight." Davis replied happily.  
  
Matt turned down the music. "Hey, we're almost there!"  
  
Cheers rocked the van.  
  
"Okay," Matt pulled the directions out form the glove department. " Get off at the next exit and take a left."  
  
"This exit?" Tai squinted at a quickly approaching exit ramp.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay. Everyone hold on to something!" In a move that defied the laws of physics, Tai swerved the massive van onto the ramp. We fly passed a stop sign and shrieked to the left. Cars honked, people ran for their lives. It was horrifying.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" We all screamed together, even Tai.  
  
The outside world was a blur of motion. Suddenly, we hit a bump and bounded into he air. For a moment, I swore we were actually flying. With a crashing thump, we landed back on solid ground. The van heaved and screeched, and Tai slowed us down.  
  
It wasn't until a few minutes later that we were able to start thinking again. Tai panted, and gave us a sheepish grin. "No one died, right?"  
Davis uncurled his fingers from around my arm. "It's a good thing I was here to protect Kari."  
  
Kari uncurled from TK's arms. "If you ever do that again Tai, I'm telling Mom."  
  
"No problem there." Tai said with a shaky sigh. "Anyway, where to next, Matt?"  
  
From the back, I could Sora's grumbled curses, and Yolei's whimpering. Davis laughed a little and jabbed me with his elbow. "Told ya we'd have a good time."  
  
I nodded silently, my thoughts elsewhere. He had come to me for comfort! It awed me, that he had instantly grabbed onto me for help. A flush of warmth rushed to my face, and I ducked my head to hide it. Maybe there was hope after all.  
  
"Now, drive for about two miles," Matt instructed Tai, "And this time Tai, try to go the speed limit."  



	5. Teasing and Torture

I just saw "A Very Digi Chritmas" today, and by gads! It was so cute! Awwww! I love you Davis! And I love you Ken! And I love you too, Tai! Gr... that stupid Sora.. messing with my little Tai's heart... grr... Anywho, the best part was when they were trying to think of a card game and Davis suggested Strip Poker. Whoohoo! Now that's what I wanna see!  
~~~~~  
  
  
"It's a Stud Mobile."  
  
"It's a piece of crap."  
  
"It's sexy."  
  
"It smells."  
  
"Girls dig it."  
  
"People run in fear from it."  
  
Matt and Tai glared at each other.   
  
"Fine Matt, I guess that from now on we'll take your car... oh wait, I forgot, you don't have one."  
  
Matt sniffed indignantly. "If I did, it'd be better than this pitiful excuse of an automobile."  
  
"Automobile?" Davis interrupted. "What kind of stupid word is that?"  
  
Tai laughed. "Davis likes my car, right Davis? And you better answer yes or I'm taking my goggles back."  
  
Davis touched the goggles that rested on his head. "Hell yeah!" He cheered after a moment's hesitation, waving his arms in the air. "It's a classic."  
  
Kari twittered. "Davis, please be careful. You almost hit me and TK."  
  
Instantly Davis mellowed. "Sorry Kari," he mumbled.   
  
I cowered in the corner. My head spun, and my stomach felt woozy, and my hands quivered. Please let it be Tai's driving! I prayed and I pushed closer to the van's window.  
  
"Hey Davish," Veemon tugged on Davis' shorts. "I shtill think you're cool."  
  
"That's because I am cool." Davis pulled the Digimon into his lap. "Even if only you realize it."  
  
Wormmon nuzzled my leg. I blinked and looked down. His eyebrows rose, and he smiled a little. I frowned back, determined not to swayed by his silent pleadings. Being alone was a way to stay safe. I called that protection. Wormmon called it denial. But what did he know? Wormmon had loved me, even when I had been the Emperor, even after I destroyed him. Wormmon said that was strength.   
  
I wasn't so sure.  
  
"Okay, now another six miles, then take a left." Matt read the directions carefully. "And then drive for another eight miles."  
  
"Where is this beach?" Sora asked from the back. "China?"  
  
"Look at it this way Sora," Izzy answered patiently, "At least it will be secluded."  
  
Tai turned onto a dirt road. "You're telling me Izzy," he commented as he slowed the van down, "I wouldn't be surprised if I saw cow skulls on the side of the road."  
  
"I feel like I've been in this car forever," Yolei complained. "Hey, can we stop for a break or something?"  
  
"I'm with Yolei." Kari nodded. "Maybe we can pull over and get out, even if it's just for a few minutes."  
  
"No breaks." Tai said firmly. "I want to get to the beach as soon as possible."  
  
"Don't worry guys," Matt pointed to the van's clock. "It's only nine o'clock. We'll have plenty of time on the beach." He leaned back in his seat. "I can't wait to get there."  
  
Davis bounced in his seat again. "Me neither. First, I'm going to go swimming. Then I'll eat. And then I'll swim again..."  
  
"I wanna go shwimming too!" Veemon bounced along with his partner.  
  
Wormmon crawled on my lap. "I've never been to the beach before," he said slowly. "What's it like?"  
  
Veemon grinned. "It'sh the besht ever! Big wavesh, shand..."  
  
"...Girls in bikinis..." Davis added slyly. "That's my favorite part."  
  
Yolei reached the seat to smack Davis. "Grow up Davis!"  
  
Davis turned around. "Oh come on Yolei," he scowled back at her. "Like you aren't excited about see us guys in bathing suits."  
  
Yolei blushed a horrible red. "Shut up Davis!"  
  
Davis flopped back next to me and smirked. "Davis strikes again." He said proudly.   
  
I couldn't help but smile. Still, I pitied Yolei. She was such a slave to her emotions, and I could sympathize with her. She often got caught up in her feelings, like I had once. I twisted in my seat and smiled at her, trying to be as comforting as I could. "Don't be upset Yolei, Davis is just teasing you. And you don't have to worry him taking off his shirt. Not since he got that nasty, digesting rash."  
  
Yolei blinked her large eyes at me and giggled slightly.  
  
"Huh? Rash? I do not have a rash!" Davis tackled me. In a flash, he had pinned me down in our seat. He tapped a long finger on my forehead and grinned triumphantly. "Admit it!"  
  
All rational thoughts had long since left my head. Absently, I realized that my feet were in Kari in TK's lap, and I illogically wanted to apologize to them because of it.  
  
Davis' brown eyes shown a beautiful warm chocolate color, and he flashed me a perfect white smile, a bright contrast from his golden skin. "Well?" He said expectedly, "Am I better than you or what? I'm not gonna move until you admit that I do not have a rash."  
  
He was sitting almost full on me chest. Another illogical thought - the seat belts couldn't be that safe if he was able to position himself like that.  
  
Davis shifted slightly and pouted. "What, Gatomon got your tongue?"  
  
There had to be some way to keep him on top of me... wait! No! Wrong type of thought! Regaining my composure. I rolled my eyes and tried to appear nonchalant. "Fine, Davis. I guess your rash must have cleared up."  
  
Davis frowned, probably wondering if my "apology" was acceptable or not. Finally, he flicked my nose and climbed off me. "Good."  
  
Kari and TK looked at us in shock. Finally, Kari managed to smile. "Next time you guys have a fight, make sure it's outside the van. TK and I had to deal with both your feet."  
  
"Sorry Kari." Davis said sweetly. "I'll make it up to you, I swear!"  
  
"Er, no, that's okay Davis..." Kari appeared as confused as I was. "You're forgiven."  
  
My brain muddled around, my thoughts chaotic and slow. What had Davis been trying to do? He had to be teasing me, that much was clear, but... He had gone too far, right? There was a line between genius and insanity. Davis had to have been trying to show something. There was method to madness, but what he had been attempting to accomplish wasn't clear.  
  
I bit my lip, the pain clearing through the mud in my head. Maybe Davis had been trying to prove that he was better than I was, that he no longer considered my an opponent. Dais was childish enough to resort to the physical to prove an emotion point.  
  
Or maybe, my hopes blocked my reason; he had been flirting with me. I lingered on that, feeling my heart, which had only just calmed down, beat faster.  
  
But then, what about Kari? I stole a glance at her, and was disappointed to see Davis attempt to put yet another move on her.  
Cursed Davis. Damn him, and damn Kari too. And damn TK. And damn Tai too, were we ever going to get to the beach? Stupid Tai, and his stupid van. It wasn't fair, to force me to be so close to Davis. Everytime I inhaled I had to deal with his sweet scent, and even when I turned my head to gaze out the window, I could still see him out of the corner of my eye. And if that hadn't been worse enough, he was practically on top of me. He never held still, and everyone one of his movements was like a caress.  
  
I had to get out of the van before I exploded.   
  
"Look guys!" Tai took both of his hands off the wheel to throw them up in self-congratulations. "There it is! We made it!"  
  
Perfect timing.  



	6. Companionship

Wow! Way wicked mad phat hard chapter to write! This will probably be my one and only fic from Ken's POV. He's hard to write as. I'm just not anywhere close to his intelligence and I can't think like he does.  
  
Anywho, this chapter sort of rambles... a lot... Granted all my chapter ramble. Granted I tend to ramble...  
  
Anywho again, I'm really repitive and my vocabulary is very very small. Sorry about that. ^^  
  
And an apology about another thing, I Digi-volved the Digimon by accident. Hehe... oops.  
  
~~~  
Tai slammed on the brakes. "Finally!" He exclaimed as we picked ourselves off the floor. "Thought we'd never get here."  
  
Matt flung open his door and hopped outside. "I thought I'd never get here alive."  
  
Tai ignored the comment and opened our door for us. "Everyone out!" He said with a grin. "If you can get out, that is."  
  
TK hopped out, mirroring his brother's movements. "Come on Kari, I'll help you down."  
  
"No, I'll help Kari down!" Davis sprang into action, only to be pulled back down into his seat. "Huh?"  
  
I reached over him and unbuckled our seat belt. "Observe: by pressing this red button, the strap is released and the person is free to leave his or her seat."  
  
Davis sighed, and I turned to see what had upset him. TK and Kari walked towards the beach, their arms looped together and their heads bent as they shared a conversation.  
  
I bit back a curse. "Move it Davis," I snapped, wanting to make him hurt the way that I did, "I don't want to spend my day is this thing."  
  
"Sorry Ken." Davis smiled ruefully and climbed out.  
  
I followed, blinking as I stepped into the beach light. The crash of the waves sang in the warm air, and the salty air stained my lungs. It had been years since I had been to the beach. The last time had been with my brother.   
  
"Okay," Tai stood at the back of the van, "Yolei, bring the umbrella. Kari, you grab the towels. TK, take the volleyball stuff. Sora, you take the beach blanket. Joe and Izzy, you guys take cooler number one. Cody, you take the pails and shovels."  
  
Davis and I wandered over as Tai distributed the work. Everyone, Digimon included, shared the work, and I felt a sudden and strange rush of pride. They had to be the single best group of people on the planet. They all amazed me, each of them was so different from one another, but they fit together like puzzle pieces. And they had accepted me as one of them. That I could never understand.  
  
"Hey Matt, you and me will bring the stereo and music. Davis and Ken, can you guys handle the last cooler?"  
  
"Just how much food did we bring?" Cody's green eyes widened. "Will we be able to eat it all?"  
  
"Look at it this way Cody," Joe said with a grin, "There are twelve of us, and twelve Digimon."  
  
Davis nudged me with his elbow. "Besides, I could finish one of those coolers off by myself."  
  
I chuckled and nudged him back. "I'm sure Kari finds pot-bellies very attractive."  
  
Davis made a face, but laughed with me. I hid a smile, pleased with myself. I loved his laugh; it was light, musical, and honest. Davis never held anything back, and I could trust that his actions and words were true, an admirable trait.  
  
There were those reasons, and then the simple reason that he looked adorable when he laughed.   
  
We each grabbed a handle and hoisted the heavy cooler of the sand. My arms strained from the effort, and I let out a heaving breath in surprise. "I didn't know that food could weigh this much."  
  
Tai and Matt looked over their shoulders. "I made sure to pack bowling balls and bricks," Tai said with a wicked grin, "I thought they'd come in handy."  
  
Davis grunted. "How come we have to carry the heavy one?" He whined as we trudged towards the water. "How come I couldn't carry the towels?"  
  
Hawkmon flew over our heads. "I'll find the perfect spot!" He called as he flapped.  
  
"Let me help!" Biyomon followed close behind him.  
  
"And me!" Tentamon buzzed after her.  
  
Soon, all the Digimon were rushing towards the beach, even Wormmon scuttled as fast as his small legs would take him.  
  
Davis laughed. "Pick out a good spot Veemon!"  
  
"Will do!" His Digimon flashed a smile and a thumbs-up before sliding down a dune.  
  
It was just Davis and me now; the rest of his gang had crossed into the white sand, little figures on an endless stretch of beauty.  
  
I thanked Tai silently for pairing me with Davis, and for giving us the heaviest object to carry. I was alone with him, and every nerve of my body knew it.  
  
"This is so cool."  
  
Jerked from my hazy dreams, I blinked and stared at Davis in surprise. He grinned a crooked grin and his brown eyes flashed.  
  
I stared in wonder. What was he? He was magical, surely, wasn't he? His presence was intoxicating, overly so. He was perfection personified.  
  
And I was sick.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool." I agreed flatly, forcing my eyes to stare at the ocean, a much safer subject of thought.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Davis bite his lip. After a long moment, his hot gaze slid away, and his chocolate iris released me.  
  
"Look," he said as flatly as I had, "There they are. They already set up everything. Tai's waving. I think he's yelling something."  
  
"Probably about our pace."  
  
"Matt's yelling at Tai now."  
  
"And so is Sora." We played this game a lot, if one could call it a game. We'd watch something, anything, be it people, a place, trees, or whatever, and describe it to each other as if the other was blind. It had been a habit of Davis, to observe and chatter, and to those who didn't understand, it was most likely annoying and unnerving. I liked it though, of course, and I had caught on quickly. Davis would add his own thoughts and ideas to the situation usually added wry and improper comments.  
  
How could I not love him?  
  
"'Dammit Tai! How come your hair has so much volume but mine always looks like hat hair?' 'Oh, I don't know Sora, maybe because you do wear hats all the time!'" Davis snickered at his words, a wicked smiling twisting his lips. "And then there's Yolei."  
  
Yolei, his recent topic of torture. Over the past week, he had mercilessly teased her, his motives unclear to even me.  
  
I had once played with the notion that he was jealous of her.  
  
It was a fleeting fancy.  
  
"Right Ken?"  
  
I nodded although I hadn't been listening. "Right," I agreed, hoping that he'd accept my answer.  
  
Davis nodded back at me. "I think my arms are going to fall off," he complained as we closed in on the chosen spot. "And I have sand in my shoes."  
  
We finally reached the blanket. Tai and Matt had set up their stereo and were presently arguing over the radio station. We dropped the cooler and joined his friends.  
  
"It's my stereo." Tai said firmly, "And therefore I should choice what we listen to."  
  
"No, it's my stereo." Matt responded by throwing his arms around the music machine. "I bought it."  
  
"No, I did."  
  
"No you didn't. I did."  
  
Tai inhaled deeply. "No," he said slowly, deliberately, "I bought it."  
  
"Guys!" TK pushed the two apart. "You bought it together! Remember? You decided you'd share it."  
  
I shook my head and turned my attention away from their problems. The waves crashed over their voices and for a moment nothing existed but the sound of water.  
  
"Here Kari, let my do your shoulders."  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, allowing my thoughts time to organize myself. I didn't know how long I had been dreaming, but Tai and Matt had finished fighting and Davis' friends were in the process of pealing off their layers of clothes.   
  
I identified the speaker as TK, and tilted my head slightly. TK stood over a beaming Kari, a bottle of sunscreen in his hand. He squirted some out into his palm and knelt down behind our Bearer of Light.  
  
In a flash of skin and limbs, Davis dove from out of my eyesight and landed next to Kari, his brown eyes sparking with envy and resentment. "I'll help you Kari!" He waved a sunscreen bottle widely.  
  
I bit back laughter and tears. I willed myself to stay silent, and contented myself with the knowledge that Kari would, as she always did, reject him.  
  
Kari smiled faintly, "Thanks Davis, but I'm all set."  
  
Davis grumbled but backed up, away from her. "Stupid TF..." He said under his breath as he retreated.  
  
My eyes followed him. He looked up, winking at me when he realized that I was staring. A small, evil looking grin curled his perfect lips. Quickly, silently, he tiptoed behind TK. He paused, standing behind his golden-haired rival. He flashed me another secret smile and held the bottle over TK's head.  
  
His gleeful grin grew. With both hands, he squeezed the bottle and a thick stream of lumpy slimy sunscreen spewed onto TK's head.  



End file.
